


We Meet Again, But You Don't Remember

by lightanddarklove



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU where Schwabl dies soon after Marcy is turned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Death, Father Figures, Gen, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Spoilers for s5ep14: Simon & Marcy (Adventure Time), Spoilers for s7ep2: Everything Stays (Adventure Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightanddarklove/pseuds/lightanddarklove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being immortal and outliving the ones you care about. Its even harder when the only other person who could understand doesn't even remember his own name, let alone hers.</p>
<p>Slight AU, post-Stakes: Everything Stays flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again, But You Don't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble turned much longer. This one is all angst, no comfort, but no swearing, romance, or adult themes.
> 
> Companion piece to this artwork: http://lightanddarklove-art.tumblr.com/post/143991456302/gunther-no-that-doesnt-sound-right
> 
> I need to catch up with my draw every day project before I write more things. If you're interested my art blog is here: http://lightanddarklove-art.tumblr.com/

She’s been traveling alone for weeks now. 

Picking up bits of red when she needs to, but rarely stopping for more than a few hours now, using shade and traveling and far as she can in the dark or overcast hours. She has very little to fear, even in the untamed wilderness. After all, most creatures with enough instinct or brains know better than to attack a vampire.

She is above all else, lonely, and despite her better judgment, she seeks out an old friend who left her years ago.

Finally, as the sun sets, she comes out from a hollow beneath a tree and in the distance she can spot snow in the dying sunlight. _He has to be there, he couldn’t be gone too_ , she thought to herself. After finding a few red flowers to drain of their essence, she made north for the icy mountain.

* * *

Through the opening in the largest of the mountains, there was a living space like a small apartment. She drifted silently toward the mouth of the cave and peered inside.

Dancing and humming to himself was a very old looking man, with a long nose, blue skin and longer white hair with a golden crown atop his head, who seemed much too old to be moving as he was. He swung his arms and tapped his feet as he wiped down surfaces, music blaring from a radio on the other side of the room.

“Yee da dee, ti ta too, dat da di, deedly doo,” he sang to the wordless music.

His voice sounded almost the same, but once she caught sight of his face, she knew it was her old friend, and burst into the room, hovering only a few feet away.

“Simon, I really need your help,” she called to him, her voice wavering.

“Huh?” he said, turning to her, dropping his rag. “Hey, what’s the big idea? Crashing into my pad like you own the place, what’s your deal, sister?”

“Simon, its me,” she replied desperately. “You left a long time ago but I really don’t know what I’m doing and...”

“Who’s Simon?” he puzzled. “I’m the Ice King.” 

“You are.” she bit back.

“Never heard of him,” he waved his hand dismissively.

“Yes you did!”

“You must be confused.”

“Why couldn’t you listen to me when I told you to never use that stupid crown again!” She shouted.

“I’ve had this for as long as I can remember,” he answered curtly. That left her stunned for a moment.

“...do you ever think about before?” she asked, almost a whisper.

“What about before?”

“You don’t know this, but you used to be someone **before** you were Ice King.”

“And you knew that guy?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Do you know who I am?”

“You look kind of familiar,” Ice King pondered, brows furrowing in a kind of recognition. But I don’t know your name. I forgot.”

“Its not that surprising,” she muttered, “since you can’t even remember your name.”

“Hmm...” The old man scratched his chin. “Gunther? No, that doesn’t sound right...”

That broke the damn that was keeping her emotions in check. She remembered the first day he had called her that, when she was small, sick and unable to defend herself. He used the crown to save their lives and it had cost him his sanity. She scrubbed at her face and sank to the floor, shoulders heaving as she wept. He stepped closer but stopped not knowing what to do. 

His attention was drawn back to the radio as it was the only thing else in the room making noise besides the unknown girl, who was previously floating and now curled up in a ball on his floor. He shut it off, turned back to her, eyes darting around the room for something to distract her.

“Hey-uh, kid,” he mumbled, “do you think some food might help, cause there’s take out pizza in the fridge-”

“Marcy,” she hissed, floating upward with hair covering her face.

“Wha’ja say?” he replied.

“My **name** is **MARCELINE**!” Her voice trembled but there was a dark undercurrent to it, as her face twisted into one with a snout, mouth brimming with sharp teeth. She grew about 4 times her hight, towering over him with a fur covered body with skinny wings and large, bright green eyes. He backed into a corner; she took a step towards him and the room trembled. “I was the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, a powerful demon,” she spoke with fervor, her voice rising in pitch as she continued, “ **abandoned** with my mother when the Mushroom War happened and when she was gone and Betty disappeared  **you** took me in. We fought to survive in a world **falling apart** but you couldn’t resist the call of that **crown** and when you were sure that taking it off wasn’t making you better you ran. I was own my own until i found a dog I named Schawbl and a small group of humans and I tried to protect them. I fought Vampires until there was only one and he got me before I took him down. The humans feared me and they left for better lands. I wandered for a while, just me and my dog but now Schawbl is **dead** and **I don’t want to be alone again**!”

Simon stood stunned, cowering in the corner.

“Everyone just leaves,” she shouted, “or dies! Why couldn’t you have stayed with me? Why did you leave me all alone!”

When she didn’t get any answer from the shocked man, she screamed and fled through the cavern entrance.

She hadn’t made him remember living that past, but he would never completely forget her again.

* * *

She flew as far as she could that night, coming to rest in an old willow tree before the sun rose. The next night, she carved her mark into the tree before moving on, a promise to come back where Schwabl was buried.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
